mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Rei Sombra
Rei Sombra é um unicórnio macho, o ex-governante do Império de Cristal, e o principal antagonista na estréia da 3ª temporada. Celestia diz á Twilight Sparkle que ele assumiu o império de cristal há mil anos atrás, mas foi banido para o norte congelado.O Rei Sombra lançou uma maldição sobre o Império do Cristal, que o fez desaparecer no ar. Quando o Império retorna, o mesmo acontece com ele, que tenta retomá-lo e domina-lo novamente . Ele é derrotado pelo uso do Coração de Cristal pelos Pôneis de Cristal. Densenvolvimento e design A editora do show, Meghan McCarthy, e outro membro da equipe afirmaram que o nome do personagem é Sombra. Um tweet da Hasbro My Little Pony no Twitter soletra o nome como "sombrio". "Sombra" é uma palavra em Espanhol, Português, Galego e para "sombra", que vem do latim "umbra". Uma versão diferente sombreada da armadura em volta do pescoço do Rei Sombra é usada em 2012 em um poster, como parte da armadura de aço Masquerade. Jim Miller, supervisor de storyboard do show e dublador do Rei Sombra, inspirou-se os vocais da música Mastodon "Caveira de Cristal" por sua atuação como o Rei Sombra. Meghan McCarthy disse que o Rei Sombra foi inspirado em Sauron de O Senhor dos Anéis e destina-se a ser uma presença escura. O Rei Sombra é um unicórnio cinza escuro com uma crina e cauda espetada. Ao contrário de chifres de unicórnio regulares, que correspondem a cor da pelagem do pônei, e são retas e segmentado, o chifre de Sombra é curvo , liso, afiado na ponta e gradientes de cinza escuro para vermelho. Ele tem dentes afiados , com duas presas visíveis ao contrário de outros pôneis, e íris vermelhas , mas na maioria das vezes os olhos aparecem verdes e têm uma névoa roxa que deles emana , que desaparece em ambas as vezes ele é atacado . Ele usa uma armadura de prata em suas pernas e pescoço, uma coroa com pontas na cabeça , e uma capa vermelha que cobre seu flanco . Quando seu flanco é mostrado brevemente no flashback de Princesa Celestia , ele não tem Bela Marca visível. Quando ele se transforma para sombra no flashback só sua cabeça permanece, e quando ele retorna como uma nuvem negra amorfa , apenas os olhos são visíveis à primeira vista. O universo alternativo a versão de Sombra no IDW comics tem uma crina perfeitamente lisa e cauda azul com listras. Seu chifre tem uma cor sólida e segmentado como outros unicórnios, e ele ainda tem íris verde em vez de vermelho. Ele veste uma coroa azul clara com uma jóia amarela, sapatos combinando e colar, e um cabo roxo em vez de um vermelho. Derrota A série e a maioria dos outros materiais não especificam explicitamente a natureza exata da derrota do Rei Sombra no final de O Império do Cristal – Parte 2. Meghan McCarthy referiu Sombra como sendo "morto agora" em 22 de fevereiro de 2013. algumas mercadorias mais tarde e outras mídias levantar ambigüidade (in-and-out-of-universo). Em fevereiro de 2015, Jayson Thiessen (tendo brincado um mês antes que algum pônei morreria na quinta temporada) foi perguntado: "Por que um pônei morrer na TV-Y show?", e respondeu: "daí a piada. Talvez um dia alguém vai lidar com a morte em um programa de TV-Y... Aguarde, Sesame Street fizeram em 80 anos. Mr. Hooper morreu ". Representação na série thumb|Sombra sendo banidoRei Sombra apareceu pela primeira vez no final da 3ª temporada. Princesa Celestia descreve-o no início do episódio como "um unicórnio cujo coração era negro como a noite" e assumiu o Império do Cristal. Em um flashback, Sombra olha para baixo alegremente de seu castelo em uma cadeia de pôneis de cristal, quando duas silhuetas de Princesa Celestia e Princesa Luna disparam um feixe para ele que ele se transforme em "sombra" e relegou-o para "o gelo do norte ártico. " Celestia diz que ele era capaz de colocar uma maldição sobre o império que ele foi preso, o que causou a "desaparecer no ar". Celestia demonstra que, se o império está cheio de esperança e amor, então essas emoções serão refletida em todos Equestria, mas se o ódio e o medo assumir o Império do Cristal, cristais pretos brotam da terra. Quando Celestia cria os cristais, seu chifre é envolto em névoa negra e seus olhos brilham a verde e emanar uma trilha roxa da mesma forma os olhos de Sombra fazem, o que implica que ela pode ter conhecimento de sua magia. thumb|left|Sombra assombrando [[Jewel Joy|um pônei de cristal.]]Twilight Sparkle e suas amigas viajam para o Império do Cristal para defendê-la sob a ordem da Princesa Celestia. Quando eles chegam no norte congelado de Equestria, eles se encontram com Shining Armor na periferia do Império do Cristal. Sombra levanta-se como uma nuvem de fumaça preta atrás dele e os persegue através da neve. Shining Armor confronta Sombra e dispara um feixe para ele, que foge à Sombra e permite que o feixe passa através da nuvem preta. Sombra, em seguida, carrega Shining Armor, e a cena corta para a direita antes que eles se chocam. Twilight e seus amigos passam com segurança através da barreira e chegam no Império do Cristal, logo seguido por Shining Armor, cujo chifre agora é incrustado com cristais pretos que impedem-lo de usar magia. Quando eles encontram Princesa Cadance, Shining Armor explica que Cadance está usando sua magia para "espalhar amor e luz" para proteger o Império do Cristal e que o Rei Sombra rebateu a proteção do Shining Armor. Mais tarde no episódio, Twilight e seus amigos entrevistam alguns pôneis de cristal. Uma pônei entrevistada por Twilight diz que ela não lembra de nada antes de Rei Sombra chegar ao poder e se encolhe enquanto uma imagem sobreposta de Rei Sombra olha sobre ela. Ela então diz que ela não quer se lembrar de nada sobre o seu governo. thumb|Sombra aparece.Quando a barreira mágica de Cadance começa a desvanecer-se, Sombra se aproxima da barreira, mas seu chifre é cortado fora quando a barreira sobe novamente. Ele cai no chão e se transforma em um cristal negro que se incorpora no chão e começa a se espalhar para as portas de cristal do Império. Twilight executa "um pequeno truque que Celestia ensinou", o que lhe dá os mesmos olhos brilhantes verdes e chifre envolto em névoa negra como Celestia fez no início da história. Ela transforma o trono com essa magia, e lentamente faz a sala do trono parecer do jeito que aconteceu quando o Rei Sombra governava. Ela encontra uma escada oculta, e na sua parte inferior é "uma porta que leva para o seu pior medo", criado pela "magia negra do Rei Sombra". Quando Twilight está sob o feitiço, ela tem os mesmos olhos verdes como Sombra, e Spike acordá-la desse estado, mas, em seguida, ele cai em si mesmo e que seus olhos mudam da mesma maneira, e Twilight acorda-o por sua vez. thumb|left|Derrota de Rei Sombra.Eventualmente, Twilight e Spike encontram o Coração de Cristal, mas Sombra, capaz de invadir uma vez que Cadance não é mais capaz de executar seu feitiço, há armadilhas que são usadas em Twilight em um anel de cristais pretos para impedi-la de usar o coração. Twilight pede para Spike para levar coração de cristal para Cadance. Sombra avança como uma coluna de fumaça negra, e ele se materializa como seu auto unicórnio no final do mesmo. Como ele está prestes a tomar o Coração de Cristal de Spike, Cadance, lançada por Shining Armor que jogou ela com Spike, Spike arrebata o Coração de Cristal antes que ele possa alcançá-los. Com o retorno do Coração de Cristal e Cadance dizendo "Use a luz e o amor dentro de você para garantir que o Rei Sombra não retorne", o Império do Cristal é restaurado à sua antiga glória e Sombra, para seu horror, se despedaça em um flash de luz, junto com seus cristais, e seus remanescentes se dissipa em fumaça. Em Jogos para Pôneis, Sombra é brevemente referenciado quando Rainbow Dash diz que os Pôneis de Cristal "estavam perdidos mil anos pela maldição de um rei." Em The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, devido Starlight Glimmer ter alterado a história, ela inadvertidamente cria um futuro alternativo onde Sombra-sem ser derrotado pelas Mane Six e Spike-recuperou com sucesso o Império Cristal e conquistou metade de Equestria. Ele é visto comandando um exército de pôneis de cristal sob seu controle em uma guerra contra Princesa Celestia. Personalidade thumb|Rei Sombra sorrindo. Rei Sombra é descrito pela Princesa Celestia como um unicórnio cujo coração é "negro como a noite". Em termos de personalidade, o Rei Sombra é mostrado para ser sádico, feroz e cruel, como evidenciado por sua referência aos pôneis de cristal como seus "escravos de cristal" e que parece ter prazer em vê-los sofrer. Embora raramente falando, ele parece desesperado para retomar o Império do Cristal, como ele persegue Shining Armor e as Mane Six durante seu primeiro encontro e amaldiçou Shining Armor, fazendo com que cristais pretos crescessem em seu chifre e anular a sua magia, e quando correndo em direção de Spike em uma tentativa de recuperar o Coração de Cristal. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 18, uma versão paralela do Rei Sombra em um outro mundo é afirmado por Celestia para governar Equestria com "bondade e benevolência", em oposição ao Rei Sombra visto na série. Em sua introdução, ele é mostrado para ser geralmente muito gentil e educado. Ele também é bastante arrojado e encantador, como evidenciado por Rarity e Fluttershy. O suplente Sombra mais tarde revelou ser profundamente apaixonado por Celestia, que retribui seus sentimentos. thumb|left|Sombra e CelestiaEste Sombra também tem um lado humilde, considerando-se um pônei normal, que também é um rei, mostrado quando ele tem um coração para Twilight Sparkle, ajudando-a em suas dúvidas de ser uma princesa. Ao contrário do original, este Rei Sombra é altruísta, como ele dá a si mesmo o mal para poupar a boa Celestia e restabelecer o equilíbrio para ambos os seus mundos, mesmo que nunca significa ver a pônei que ele ama de novo, como mesmo depois de ser tomado pelo mal que ele lamenta sua amada Celestia, agora perdido para ele, possivelmente para sempre. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 1, Sombra é mostrado para ter sido amigável, atencioso e tímido durante sua juventude. No entanto, depois de aprender sobre sua origem, ele torna-se mal e louco pelo poder, referindo-se a si mesmo como o "rei de todos os monstros." Magia thumb|Rei Sombra em sua forma de sombra. Twilight Sparkle diz que o Rei Sombra usa magia negra. Cristais pretos saem para fora do chão enquanto ele avança para o Império do Cristal, e ele se transforma em uma sombra em várias cenas, esquivand -ataques e viajando em grandes distâncias. Seu chifre dissolve quando toca no escudo protetor da Princesa Cadance em torno do império, e ele acaba sendo repelidos pelo Coração de Cristal. Mercadoria thumbA Série 2 dos cartões comerciais inclui um cartão que caracteriza Rei Sombra, nº 28. Ambos os lados da lista de cartões de seu nome tem um símbolo de marca registrada, e parte de trás do cartão inclui a descrição "Após ser transformado em sombra e banido para o norte congelado por 1.000 anos, este unicórnio de coração negro está de volta para a vingança! A simples menção do nome de Rei Sombra causa medo nos corações de pôneis em todo o Império de cristal, e é fácil perceber porquê! Sombra retornou recentemente, apenas para ser derrotado novamente por Princesa Cadance e o Poder do Coração de Cristal. Alguns dizem que seu chifre sobreviveu a sua derrota, mas só o tempo dirá se ele nunca mais vai voltar." Sombra também aparece nas camisetas WeLoveFine "Minimal Sombra", "Sombra's Wrath", "King Sombrero", "RD Big Adventure", "Sombra Crystal Silhouette", e "Mythical Sombra" e é mostrado na arte de Acidfree. Material promocional thumb Rei Sombra apareceu pela primeira vez no microsite do casamento da Hasbro, que tem sido acessível desde julho de 2012, antes que qualquer informação sobre o personagem foi lançado publicamente. O questionário não se refere a ele pelo nome. Na seção Questionário do casamento do microsite, o questionário "Sua localização casamento de sonho!" inclui a pergunta "Quem deve ser o MC?", com Sombra como a escolha que orienta o resultado do teste para o Império do Cristal. O Escritor M.A Larson escreveu no Twitter sobre a imagem do questionário do Rei Sombra, que foi apresentado a ele: ".. Interessante que eu li sobre isso em um script, mas nunca vi isso antes". Rei Sombra está incluído no jogo online da Hasbro Crystal Empire Seek & Find como um dos itens no nível 5. No jogo do HubNetwork Adventure Ponies 2, o Rei Sombra é o primeiro chefe. Outras representações Descrição do Discovery Family Ele é apenas o pônei mais assustador de todos - ele pode até mesmo aparecer como fumaça negra. Rei Sombra escravizou os pôneis de cristal, e quando as Princesas Celestia e Luna o baniram, ele fez o Império do Cristal desaparecer. Os pôneis usaram o coração de cristal, mais o poder do amor, para restaurar o Império - e quebrar esse Unicórnio malvado para sempre. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''REI SOMBRA governou o Império do Cristal há milhares de anos atrás, mas foi banido e virou sombra. Antes de desaparecer, o monstro de coração negro fez o reino desaparecer e destruiu a esperança e o amor no processo. Ele retornou recentemente, mas foi frustrado por Twilight Sparkle e suas amigas pôneis.'' Livros Em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror, o capítulo 3 afirma que sem o elemento da coroa de Twilight todos voltariam para casa em Ponyville e outro lugar do Reino ficou completamente vulnerável. E se a Rainha Chrysalis de alguma forma voltou? Ou Rei Sombra? Ou alguém ainda pior? Era um pensamento horrível. My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Rei Sombra (chamado de King Sombra no jogo) é um personagem do jogo móvel da Gameloft. Sua descrição no jogo afirma: "Ex-governante tirano de Crystal Empire, King Sombra é um unicórnio irritante! Com sua poderosa magia negra, penetrantes olhos verdes e risada maligna, este morador sombrio é motivo para muitos pesadelos." Versões diferentes Normal = |-| Temporário = |-| Alternativo= Citações Galeria en:King Sombra Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos